Aerial vehicles such as unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) can be used for performing surveillance, reconnaissance, and exploration tasks for military and civilian applications. Such aerial vehicles may carry a payload configured to perform a specific function.
In some instances, it may be desirable for aerial vehicles to travel extended distances. However, the distance that an aerial vehicle may be able to travel may be limited by the life of a battery carried by the aerial vehicle.